falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Clover (Tales of a Courier)
Clover is a male earth pony and the lead protagonist of Tales of a Courier. He is a courier from the Federation along with his brother Shamrock. The two are jumped by Double Down and his thugs, taking a chip and Shamrocks life with them. Clover, having nearly died, is dug up and revived, setting out on a journey for vengance and information.''' '''Prior to becoming a courier, Clover worked on his fathers farm within the Federation applebucking. In combat, while somewhat apprehensive, Clover specializes in hoof-to-hoof fighting, having yet to acquire a firearm of any sort. History Background Clover worked on his fathers farm within the Republic during his pre-courier days. Hailing from the Emerald Isles, his family moved to the Apple Plains before his brirth however. Travelling from his sheltered life within the Federation as courier alongside his brother, the two are jumped, his brother shot before his eyes, with Clover recieving a shovel to the side of his head. The buck was good as dead until a stranger by the name of Snake Eyes pulls him from the grave into the town of Westwood where Clover manages to recover and eventually regain consciousness. Present Day Clover after awakening in Westwood, seeks out the pony who found him in his shallow grave. Unfortunately, the pony in question, Snake Eyes, has already left on business. Clover enters town and gets caught up in an argument between a mare and a bounty hunter, eventually ending up fighting on behalf of the mare. The mare reveals herself to be Ace and decides to help Clover train for the fight with the bounty hunter, Wild Card. When Clover and Wild Card fight, Clover manages to put up a decent fight but is ultimately beaten. His life was saved by Ace who slashed Wild Card's face wit her machete and told him to leave. After the towns medic, Cloud treats Clover's injuries, the buck rests at Ace's home and sets off for Iron City along with Ace who has business there. Along the way they are forced to hide in a Giant Ant nest when a patrol of corrupt Resistance members are heading their direction. Clover and Ace have to navigate the nest and look for a way out, after the patrol have set up camp and wait for them to come out. The duo travel through the ant nest, killing several of them, Clover also acquires a PipBuck from a dead soldier. Clover is covered in a ant pheromone whilst underground, which tricks a surviving ant into thinking he is the queen. The Ant follows the duo, trying to attack Ace along the way. Ace and Clover escape the ant nest, sealing the tunnel exit and trapping the ant following them inside. Clover and Ace find that they have emerged in the town of Buckwheat and are forced to navigate Buckwheat, avoiding larger firefights and fighting smaller groups of Blue Jackals/Separtists around the town. Clover witnesses a Black stallion effortlessly kill seven armed ponies, shaken by the experience, Clover and Ace press on and are forced to seperate. Ace is captured and is going to be raped by a group of Blue Jackals, Clover almost runs, but remembers that running and leaving Ace to be raped would be something his brother would never do. Clover, overcome with rage rushes in and uses his wits to trick the group of Blue jackals, distracting them and then killing them with a SMG he had acquired earlier. Clover and Ace run into a large group of Seperatist's on their way out of Buckwheat, but are rescued by the timely arrival of a Resistance recon team and their Vertibuck. The Resistance recon team take Clover and Ace to a building where they can rest up, they want Clover and Ace to assist them in taking out the Separatist leader in Buckwheat. Clover is sent to draw the leader out into the open, but is instead captured in the process, he is almost killed by the Separatist leader, Short Stack. Clover is saved by the timely arrival of Snake Eyes, Snake and Clover lift the lockdown on the Separatists base and let in the rest of the recon team, who proceed to wipe out the remaining opposition. Clover acquires new barding and ammo for his SMG, whilst Ace retrieves a shotgun from the Separtist armory. The duo are dropped off in the El Diablo Dry Lake where Shamrock was murdered, the Resistance informing them that they are now considered friends of the Resistance. Ace and Clover discover Shamrocks ruined body and give him a proper burial, they then find a diner run by an old ghoul, Chester. Chester rents them the use of a mostly intact house, where they spend the night. The next morning, after having some vivd dreams of his past, Clover searches for a set of Coordiantes on his PipBuck map, after seeing them in the house and deduces that it leads to the basement door, outside the house. Clover finds the basement door and Ace catches up quickly. The two enter the basement and discover a hidden room, where Clover acquires a sniper rifle, ammunition, a memory recollector gauntlet and a memory orb. Clover and Ace are then locked in the secret room by Chester. The duo enter a series of tunnels and encounter numerous feral ghouls, including a crazed Minotaur that seems to believe they are deserters. Ace is injured and her shotgun destroyed, Clover is captured by the Minotaur but is rescued by the timely arrival of a Fire Ant, the same one from the Ant Nest. The Ant now loyal, obeys Clovers commands and digs them an escape tunnel to the surface. Ace, Clover and the Ant begin travelling along the nearest road and come across a trader, who is trading apples, grown on Clover's family farm. Clover tries to assault the merchant, enraged that he is being sold his own produce but settles for threatening him and getting a discount. The trio stop by an old camp site to rest and have lunch, Clover and Ace also remove a knife that was sticking out of the ant's carapace. The ant wanders off, Clover following it, against Ace's insistence that they should just move on. The two are attacked by Dust Devils in a sandstorm the ant has wandered into, Clover manages to heavily wound one by shooting it in the eye and the ant returns, using its flame breath to kill the Dust Devil. Clover, Ace and the ant enter a cave where they discover a young Griffon, Tallie. Clover kills a Dune Cat that was about to attack Tallie, unloading a full clip of his SMG into it. Tallie joins the trio, camping closer to the cave mouth, until the sandstorm dies down. Tallie also helps Clover pick a name for his ant, calling him Zippo, after the lighter brand. Clover discovers how to use the memory recollector gauntlet he found earlier and enters the memory orb from the basement. After leaving the cave and travelling further, Clover and the group set up camp in a ruined structure. Clover enters the other Memory Orb whilst Ace keeps watch. Exiting the Memory Orb, Clover is shot by a bloody mare, whom Ace them proceeds to hit with her shotgun. Traits Appearance Clover is a grey earth pony stallion with a black mane, emerald green eyes and a four-leafed clover for a cutie mark. Personality Clover isn't exactly the bravest of ponies. In fact, he's highly apprehensive to many situations, most notably of which, are mares. While tenative by nature, Clover's anxiety is only aplified by the emotional trauma of having lost his brother who was very close to him. Clover is thrust into a world where he needs to think fast and always be on his feet, needless to say, he's still adjusting. Despite the fact, Clover has more than once risen above himself in moments of courage and valor, this is a result of him slowly breaking the shell of insecurity that surrounds him. From defending Ace in a brawl to assisting in combat for the first time. Back on the Apple Plains within the territory of the Federation, Clover was a drinker, and a damn fine one at that. Alcohol spurs Clover into action, allowing him to overcome his fears and become much more confident in his decisions. Being raised in the Emerald Isles his father thus himself maintained accent of his homeland, something that is much more apparant once Clover starts swearing. Abilities Clover has proven to be a decent unarmed fighter, lasting a long time in a fight with a much bigger and experienced fighter, Wild Card and using his hoofs to kill over a dozen Giant Ants. He also has a metal plate in his skull after it was shattered by a shovel which makes his head more durable. Relationships Ace - Ace and Clover have a somewhat abusive relationship, Ace being the mare who convinced Clover to fight Wild Card resultig in Clover nearly being beaten to death, but Ace has since been his companion through the Ponave thus far. She motivated Clover with the idea of going after Double Down and has thus far been the inspiration for the many moments of Clover breaking out from his "shell" and doing something brave. Most notably, Clover saved Ace from a group of Blue Jackals intent on raping and killing her. Their relationship has since grown to something more of a sincere companionship with Ace having an appreciation for Clover's circumstance and a growing friendship as they continue to travel together. Notes & Trivia The author,A Friendly Hobo , revealed that because he was Irish, he wanted to create an Irish-style character (ergo, Clover with somewhat of an accent, originating from the Emerald Isles).Gallery Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters (Tales of a Courier)